The Glass Eye
by Cloaked In Shadows
Summary: A treasured glass eye causes John Marston and Luisa Fortuna to switch bodies and trade lives! (Repost)
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: After the storyline mission " Must a Savior Die?"_

_It's been a few weeks since John Marston freed Abraham Reyes and now John has made a trip back to Tumbleweed to seek Seth's help with a treasure map he found._

_In the abandoned Tumbleweed mansion._

John Marston: I figured you were the man to help me even though you're wacked out of your mind. Now if you try to cheat me out of this I make you wish you were dead! *_He hands Seth a treasure map_*

Seth: My pleasure partner, I know exactly what this map means.

John: Okay... I see you're still holding that glass eye that you've unintentionally spent years searching for. *_He laughs_*

Seth: As I've said before, I've lost it all partner. I lost my wife, I lost my children, I lost my business... good riddance to them all. I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't wash, and I don't care! ...This blasted glass eye cost me my sanity!

John: I'm beginning to think trusting you with anything is a bad idea...

Seth: Oh don't worry partner, so I've been wondering how did your Mexican expedition go?

John: I'm not through yet, I still have to find Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. I have made allies with individuals I believe can get things done helping me find them both. However that takes time and time requires money I don't have... hence my treasure search,

Seth: Well at least you have people helping you, me and people don't get along too well... I mean besides you partner!

John: Throughout my journeys I met a struggling girl named Luisa Fortuna that has bothered me more than I thought. At first I was only concerned about my own problems, but I wish I could solve Luisa's problems firsthand for her.

*_The glass eye starts glowing_*

Seth: It's glowing John! The glass eye! Why in the world is it glowing?!

John: Calm down you maniac, how am I suppose to know why it's doing that?

*_The glowing glass eye emitted a pitch white beam into John Marston causing his soul to leave his body as it passed out resulting in him switching bodies with Luisa Fortuna all the way down in Mexico and vice versa, however this is completely unknown to Seth_*

_A moment later still in Tumbleweed._

John Marston (_Luisa Fortuna's soul_): *_He wakes up in a panic_* W...Where am I?! Where is Abraham?! ...Why do I feel so different?! *_He looks down at his body and suddenly becomes even more nervous_* H...How...I'm mister Marston!

Seth: Well of course you're mister Marston John, you sound almost as crazy as me.

John: Abraham! Where is Abraham?! He was singing to me!... We were sailing again on our raft together!

Seth: Abraham? Who in the sam hell is that?! Did you say raft partner? Well that settles it... you _are_ as insane as me!

John: I need some air!... Out of my way! *_He pushes the skinny grave robber to the ground_* ...Where are we?! Who are you?!

Seth: Ok John, I get it you're one egg short of an omelet! Now can I please go back to grave robbing for your treasure in peace?!

* * *

-_Meanwhile_-

*O_n the San Luis river inbetween Mexico and New Austin heading west floating on a wooden raft after preparing more troops for Abraham Reyes' rebel army in Agave Viejo_*

Luisa Fortuna (_John Marston's soul_): *_She wakes up confused as she reaches up feeling her face with her slender fingers*_ What in the world is going on?! *_She moves to the edge of the raft and looks down at her tan reflection in the water as her long dark hair falls forward_* I'm her?!... I have lost my damn mind!

Abraham Reyes: Laura! You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry there would be no one to hear my magnificent voice as I'm serenading you!

Luisa: ...Her... *_She looks down at herself_* ahem... _my name_ is Luisa Fortuna you half witted fool!

Abraham Reyes: Witch I have never seen such defiance come from you directed at me! I don't like it, now why don't you be a good girl and listen to me finish my glorious song.

Luisa: I'm getting really tired of _your_ disrespect! It's about time _I_ smack some sense into you!

Abraham Reyes: Hahaha! Stupid chica, how can you possibly _smack some_ sense into me?! You're just a peasant girl with a tight taco!_  
_

Luisa: That's it! *_She kicks Abraham's knees tripping him on the wooden raft then she got on top of him hanging him slightly over the edge of the raft_* I know what you really think of Luisa... _me!_ I know you're just a user and think of all women as just for pleasure and nothing more.

Abraham Reyes: Laura, it's not like that... I know women also cook my food and clean for me!

Luisa: ...After all of that you still call her... _me_ Laura?! Here I'll cook for you, tonight you're having fish! *_She uses both her legs to push Abraham Reyes into the river as the raft drifts onwards_* Well it looks like the "_peasant girl with a tight taco" _just left you not very high and not very dry!

Abraham Reyes: ¿Cómo te atreves bruja! *_His voice kept shouting insults in Spanish from a distance as he is left there in the cold water_*

Luisa: Hola, señor. sorry, no hablo espanol... ...Hmm I wonder... I'll have to apologise to Luisa in advance... *_She sticks her hand down her ruffle skirt feeling her vertical smile __and gasps_* ...Oh my good God!

*_Alone on the raft she checks her body out, feeling her gentle smooth tan skin. She knew it isn't technically cheating, but she still fought the thought of what her real wife Abigail would think so she retrains herself from going further_*

Luisa: *_She thinks aloud_* When I was up in Tumbleweed, the glass eye started glowing when I thought of Luisa. It had to be what caused me to switch bodies with her. Now the best thing to do is travel back to Tumbleweed to reobtain the glass eye.

*_A heavy wind picked up directing the raft towards Chuparosa, the raft soon scrapped across the river bank of Rio del Toro just north of the Mexican town Chuparosa*_

Luisa: Well... it looks like I'm going to Chuparosa first... maybe I can borrow a horse... *_She steps off the raft and begins making her way south to Chuparosa_*

-_To be continued_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Dead Redemption's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sight to behold to an onlooker would see a Mexican girl walking from the San Luis river through the rough desert terrain of Perdido._

Luisa Fortuna (_John Marston's soul_): This is insanity! Even using her wide hips to walk is a challenge it seems. *_She trips on her long ruffle skirt but catches herself before she hits the ground_* ...That about sums up my luck recently.

*_She__ gets up and accidentally sweeps her hand across her boobs giving her a sensation_* ...If my wife found out about this she'd kill me!

Luisa: How did my life come to this... I'm a semi-literate farmer in the body of a Mexican girl _in_ Mexico and I barely know any Spanish. I speak in Luisa's voice, yet I know very little of her native tongue... I am screwed!

*_M__aking her way to the road she spots wolves blocking her way still quite a distance away from Chuparosa_*

Luisa: At least she is armed... *_The wolves come her way_* I dont want your damn rabies! *_She pulls her Cattleman Revolver from her holster and even with her balance problem she finishes the overly aggressive pack with near pristine accuracy_*

*_M__oments later _a_n old legend soon rides his horse by her_*

Landon Ricketts: I am surprised by you Luisa, I was watching you shoot and I've never seen anyone spare very few shoot as well as you.

Luisa: So it would seem... *_She runs her hand through her long dark hair in frustration wishing she was still wearing her hat_*

Landon Ricketts: Here hop on my horse dear and let me give you a ride to Chuparosa. *_He holds out his hand to her_*

Luisa: ...I might as well. *_She ignores his hand and gets on the horse herself sitting sideways because of her ruffle skirt_*

Landon Ricketts: ...Sit back and hold on tight girl, we'll make it to Chuparosa in no time!

Luisa: ...I appreciate it Mr. Ricketts... *_As the horse speeds to town, h__er long dark hair is blowing around wildly by the incoming winds as she tries to brush it back down*_

_*As they arrive in Chuparosa, Landon Ricketts hitches the horse and then goes over to the bar as she follows spaciously behind_*

Luisa: Since it's beginning to get dark, I suppose I should stay in Chuparosa for the night. *_She__ walks onward with an unintentional sway in her wide hips and jiggle of her boobs_* In this madness if Luisa is in my body, I sincerely hope she is handling herself well.

*_A passerbyer asks her "¿Cómo estás niña? Espero que estés bien." translated to "How are you girl? Hope you are well." but she doesn't understand Spanish and responds "Sí, hola, bueno ... uh ... hola." translated to "Yes, hello, good ... uh ... hello." which is just barely acceptable to the passerbyer_*

*_She enters the bar and goes into the next room to sit alone at the round table as Landon Ricketts continues drinking on a bench by the bartender_*

Landon Ricketts: Come over here Luisa and have a drink with me, you can have what you had last time.

Luisa: I'll have to take a rain check on that alcohol Ricketts, continue chatting to the bartender who may or may not understand what you're saying about your own unending glory.

*_She scrolls out of the bar and l__ooks out at the Mexican sunset as she kept thinking of her wife and son and how badly she wanted them free out of the American government's clutches_*

Luisa: First thing tomorrow morning I'm riding on my way to Tumbleweed... not even wearing a skirt is going to stop me!

*_She __began walking over to the fountain in the center of Chuparosa and looked down at her reflection in the algae filled water. She touched her tan soft face, pulled on a long strand of her hair and felt one of her boobs under her white blouse to see her reflection do the same._

Luisa: On second thought maybe I can use a drink. *_She went back to the bar as Landon Ricketts tried to order her the fruity drink she apparently had last time but she denied that request and asked for a shot of tequila_*

*_As she finished her tequila shot she realized a horrifying conclusion... she had to pee._*

Luisa: It's clearly not my day... *_She left the bar once more and returned wide eyed_*

Landon Ricketts: Is something the matter Luisa? You look like you've seen a tunnel into eternal oblivion.

Luisa: Close... now if you don't mind I'm hanging up my hat for the night... I just want to sleep.

Landon Ricketts: Since you don't have a place to stay dear, go to my room over there and sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor.

Luisa: I appreciate it Ricketts. *_She accepts the offer because she k__new Landon Ricketts wouldn't accept no and she is tired_*

*_She enters the Posada (Inn) and uses Landon Ricketts's keys to open the door to Ricketts' honorary room then climbs onto the bed and soon went to sleep_*

* * *

-Meanwhile-

_Back in Tumbleweed as the darkness of the night approaches._

_*The one who appears to be a gunslinger gaining notoriety returns to Seth after pushing him down earlier*_

John Marston (_Luisa Fortuna's soul_): I'm not fibbing Sir, I really don't know who you are... so who are you?!

Seth: I get it already John, you're deranged!... But I'll play along anyway, I'm Seth! The lovable wacky non bathed, non feed, non hydrated grave robbing former sane man who once had high hopes!

John: What went wrong? *_He is glared at_* ...I mean how did it all change?

Seth: The dream partner!... The dream of mass riches became all consuming!

John: Why don't you just stop mister Seth?... Bathe, eat and stop digging through filthy graves.

Seth: Stop?!... Stop?!... Oh there is no stopping now partner! I'm not bound by your reality anymore, my world is better than the real world!

John: I almost don't believe my own reality, I mean I've become mister Marston! *_He feels his body stopping at his abs then leaves Seth and walks into another room of the abandoned mansion_*

_*Seth realizes no one is in the room so he leaves finding who he thinks is his friend*_

Seth: John... partner... are you playing with... little John?!

John: *_He jolts startled_* ...No mister Seth! *_He yanked up his zipper and says under his breath_* ...It is big John...

Seth: Shouldn't you be heading out partner? You usually don't stay this long!

John: Right! Now where is it I usually go?

Seth: To be honest, I'm not sure partner... if I remember right, you stayed with those friendly folks up in Rathskeller Fork after the last time we met which is just north east of here!

John: Thank you mister Seth! *_He leans forward and hugs Seth before unhitching his golden Kentucky Saddler horse and riding north east to stay in the room registered in John's name at Rathskeller Fork_*

Seth: ...Did John Marston just hug me? ...Did I imagine that?

_-To be continued-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Morning in Chuparosa_

_An outside perspective would see who appears to be Luisa Fortuna waking up in the honorary bed of the Posada (Inn) lent to her for the night. In the dresser she finds boots and light grey pants with chaps belonging to Luisa apparently left over from the last time Luisa slept over. Feeling relief to finally get out of her skirt, she begins to undress as Landon Ricketts embarrassingly walks in while she is in her underwear._

Luisa Fortuna (_John Marston's soul_): Damn it Ricketts! Try knocking you damn fool! *_She finishes putting her pants on_*

Landon Ricketts: Good gracious! I only wanted to get my spare playing cards! Girl I thought you would be asleep!

Luisa: Enough... now you have something to remember _me_ by when I leave this town. I need to go to Tumbl... uhm out of town! ...But first I need to borrow your horse, I promise I'll return it Ricketts.

Landon Ricketts: ...For you alright... but I've known this horse for many years, there better not be one scratch on it when you return it.

Luisa: Trust me, your horse will be fine... all I need now is a lasso...

Landon Ricketts: A lasso? Are you planning to be a cowgirl Luisa? *_He laughs_* Here take this one, it's not mine but someone left it on this shelf over here.

Luisa: You can count on me Ricketts, I'll bring your horse back in good condition.

_Observers would see a Mexican girl leave Landon Ricketts's room saddling herself up on Landon Ricketts' old Painted Standardbred horse riding away looking for a new wild horse to tame._

_Outside of town, she spots a wild white Hungarian Half-Breed horse and soon lassos it to a halt before hopping on the horse's back to break it to obedience. Unexpectedly as she rode bouncing up and down on the horse, she felt a pleasurable tingling sensation below in her lady zone. Feeling flustered she did her best to ignore it._

Luisa: C'mon baby! C'mon! *_She rode the horse hard almost falling off multiple times_* Uuunhh!... Easy!... Steady!... ...Either I'm riding wrong or I very much see now why Abigail loved riding with me. *_She uses a hand to readjust her long dark hair combing it behind feeling it tickling her tan back_*

_A while latter the white horse became broken-in ready to ride without resistance. True to earlier Landon Ricketts' horse is returned as she is now ready to leave Chuparosa with her own horse._

Landon Ricketts: Here Luisa take these tamales to fill your stomach for your journey, they're quite good! *_He hands her some tamales_*

Luisa: ...I appreciate it Ricketts... *_She buys the necessary supplies she'll need such as hunting equipment and a sleeping tent and then leaves Chuparosa_*

_Not long after leaving, she crosses under a railway bridge outside of Chuparosa where she remeets Abraham Reyes now very much dry from the day before._

Abraham Reyes: You man has come back for you Laur... Luisa! See I even remembered your name this time! That wasn't polite to toss me in the river yesterday.

Luisa: How about you go back in that river and stay at the bottom, see how long you can stay underwater. Try even if you fail and don't come up.

Abraham Reyes: Lu-i-sa don't say such things, are you ready to help me with my... our rebels? Remember Viva La Mexico?! I am closer than ever of taking over Mexico!

Luisa: I have much more important issues than helping whichever corrupt bottom-of-the-barrel wannabe leader comes my way.

Abraham Reyes: There is nothing more important than my takeover of Mexico, the people need a great leader such as me! It is my gift to the people of Mexico. Now if you don't join me willingly, do you want me to make you rejoin me by force?

Luisa: ...Do you want me to take out my Cattleman Revolver and blow a hole in your head, right here, right now?

Abraham Reyes: ...You are a funny one! For a moment there I thought you would really shoot me! *_He chuckles_*

Luisa: Do I look like I'm joking friend?! *_Her face is unyielding and her eyes are piercing as she shoots the sand under Abraham Reyes' feet_*

Abraham Reyes: Laura watch out! You almost shot me! You're turning your back on us!... What about your students?!... What about the rebels that like you more than me?!

Luisa: I won't give anymore warning shots next time, I need to be on my way! If all goes well, you'll see her... _me_ return later.

_The Mexican girl strolls past Abraham Reyes attempting to make her way to Tumbleweed in the United States, however this is unknown to everyone but herself! After a while of riding through the upper region of Mexico, she approaches the Ramita de la Baya bridge that leads into the United States! ...But there is one problem... Border Control!_

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

_After enjoying a relatively peaceful night in Rathskeller Fork spare the unnerving body switch situation, the one who appears to be John Marston decides to go back to Seth once more whom now resides in the Tumbleweed saloon with a request._

John Marston (_Luisa Fortuna's soul_): I need to ask you something mister Seth, I want to return to Mexico but I'm not exactly sure what John... _myself_ was originally planning to do in the beautiful country of Nuevo Paraiso.

Seth: Did you hit your head partner?... I've hit my head before, yes I have! I have done that! The government is holding your family hostage making you track down and finish off your old gang buddies. Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella are their names and they both escaped to Mexico!

John: What?! Mister Marston never went on in detail! That actually explains a lot...

Seth: I'm tired of all the subities, so I'll just say it!... Last night did you... hug me John Marston?! ...Did you hug me John?

_The gunslinger's face began to blush after realising the hug in the body switch predicament._

John: It's okay mister Seth, I was... just drunk. I hug lots of people when I'm drunk! *_He has a poker face not revealing his lie_*

Seth: *_He raises an eyebrow_* John... just don't touch me again... I don't like human contact.

John: ...I understand!... *_He feels the sharp stubble of his facial hair and wonders_* ...Mister Seth, I must know what was John... _myself_ doing yesterday before I pushed you down? Something terrible has happened and it isn't reversing!

Seth: This memory loss is getting old partner! You were mocking me use my life accidentally searching for a useless glass eye, then the glass eye started glowing causing you to pass out and that's when you started getting all funny in the head!

John: Are you serious?! Give the glass eye to me! *_He takes the glass eye_* ...What caused the glass eye to glow?!

Seth: Damn it partner! You said you wish you could help some Mexican girl then the glass eye glew the same time as you fainted!

_The gunslinger leaves the saloon walking over to the old run down jail holding the glass eye saying every way of wishing and blatantly asking to switch bodies back to no success._

John: Oh my!... So this glass eye somehow caused me to switch bodies with John Marston! Then it is as I expected, we're each other! Oh no!... My real body!... Oh god!... I hope Abraham is okay!... ...Maybe I should send a telegram to my own address?

_-To be continued-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Reaching the United States boarder proved to be a task in itself as armed soldiers keep careful guard of the Ramita de la Baya bridge._

_Knowing what is up ahead, the Mexican girl slowly approached the bridge crouching low and hid out of sight waiting for a distraction._

_However a distraction never came and a moment later a guard noticed the Mexican girl and told her to turn around and put her hands up._

Luisa Fortuna (_John Marston's soul_): Okay, you got me... I'll comply... *_She__ hid her Cattleman Revolver down the front of her pants before she turned around which made her shiver as the cold steel touched her lady parts_*

_Guard_: On the ground now girl!... *_The guard__ grabs one of the Mexican girl's arms but suddenly hears a loud bang and feels a burning sensation on his side_* She shot me?!... Somebody stop her!

Luisa: I've got you now friend! *_The shot guard is now used as her shield getting shot a few more times by his fellow soldiers_*

_The remaining guards weren't prepared for such an unexpectedly good aim as they unknowingly fell to a near famous outlaw._

Luisa: Nothing is going to stop me from saving my family!... I have to capture or kill Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella... But Edgar Ross needs to see that _John Marston_ stopped them and right now I'm still in Luisa's body!

_The Mexican girl unhitched her white Hungarian Half-Bred horse she tied up to a post eariler and hopped on heading off crossing the border through the Ramita de la Baya bridge finally arriving in the United States._

Luisa: I've never been sentimental but I sure am glad to see America again... *_Her eyes began to water_* ...Wait... Am I crying?...Oh god her hormones are affecting me!... *_She pulled up her white blouse and dried her eyes but accidentally felt a slight pleasure as her boobs were brought up in the movement* ..._I should keep riding before this goes any further.

_She made her way going by a Río Bravo mountain range nonchalantly rescuing a man being chased by cougars aiming at the feline beasts with her spot on accuracy not staying long enough to hear a thank you,_

_As the Mexican girl traveled further into America reaching the settlement of Plainview she came across a certain elderly lying cheating degenerate swindler once again laying supposedly injured riving with aches._

Luisa: Well isn't this a familiar sight... *_She steps off her horse_* What did you do _this time_ old man?...

Nigel West Dickens: *_He rolls over groaning in pain_* Excuse me ma'am... I don't... _aaaahh!_ ...I don't believe we've ever met before. Unless of course judging by your tan skin maybe you were one of my young maids from yesteryear, I tried not to pay attention to them.

Luisa: You better not be stereotyping her... _my race and_... _gender_... that's not very becoming of you old man... I can assure you I was never a maid... but it looks like you may need one to help you out in your current condition. *_She laughs and begins to walk away_*

Nigel West Dickens: Wait! _aah my back!..._ I see your cross necklace you're wearing so I know that means you believe in supernatural good luck charms! oooww_!..._ I need to see a doctor so if you can help me out I'll give you one of my miracle tonics that can make your wildest dreams come ..._ooouch!..._ true!

Luisa: Believe me you lying scammer my reality is much more wild than any dream could possibly be. The truth is so out there even you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened to me.

Nigel West Dickens: Ooohohoo I think I already know what _your people_... ahem... _south of the border _think is wild. Haahah I imagine you _broke a nail _on your illegal raft ride over to America?

Luisa: I was right about you old man... you are a real piece of work. *_She punches Nigel West Dickens in the face_* ...Well _Nigel West Dickens_ I'm afraid I just broke a nail on your face!

_Without looking back the Mexican girl climbs back on her white Hungarian Half-Bred horse using her hand to recompose her long dark hair flowing down her back then she continued once more on her way through Plainview riding north to her intended destination!_

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

_On the other side of the switch, the gunslinger consumed in thought rides on his golden Kentucky Saddler in the southwest of Tumbleweed._

John Marston (_Luisa Fortuna's soul_): Okay... *_He talks aloud to himself_* ...so I'm holding a glass eye... that somehow caused me to switch bodies with Mister Marston and I can't get it to work again...

_He slowly rode to the west of the Tumbleweed barn getting ready to leave the unpopulated town._

John: I am tired of waiting in this ghost town when doing nothing produces the same result of nothing! Whether we switch bodies back or not I have to help Mexico gain Abraham as leader!... He is such an inspirational man to me, I know he'll run our country right!... Viva La Mexico!

_The simple act of staring down the side of a Tumbleweed cliff was enough to help psych up his mind to want to go back to the ongoing Mexican revolution._

John: I now figuratively and very literally have the balls to help Abraham accomplish his dream of running beautiful Mexico... renamed Nuevo Paraiso for _New Paradise_!... I don't care what happens to me as long as Abraham becomes the ruler!

_He took a quick mental note of the many foreign trees and even different soil admiring America's scenery but very much missed Mexico._

John: I do wonder how Mister Marston is handling in my body, I hope still very much helping our revolution as I wouldn't like to find out my reputation is damaged... especially to people I care for... please... please don't hurt him...

Seth: Where are you going with that glass eye partner? Don't think crazy Seth hasn't been spying on you... I've been watching and listening staying out of your sight... yes I have... you being out of your mind is starting to make sense since _you're someone else!..._ Who are you _really_ partner?!

John: *_Looking down in slight embarrassment he decides to confess thinking Seth might be the only one crazy enough to believe the truth_* ...You've likely never heard of me Mister Seth, before I switched bodies my real name was Luisa Fortuna... a daughter of Mexico fighting for my country's freedom.

Seth: Wait you were a girl? Now it makes sense why you were a little too touchy feelly with... your new equipment...

John: When you're suddenly in a body with new equipment _like this_ it's hard not to draw attention to it... no _hard_ pun intended Mister Seth!

Seth: So partner... or girl in John's body... what do you think John Marston is doing in your body?... Doing one of those Mexican fiesta dances I've seen the girls over there do?

John: Be quiet Mister Seth before you put even more of your foot in your mouth... I don't know what my former body is doing but I surely intend to find out!

_-To be continued-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Purposefully making her way North through Rio Bravo, the Mexican girl overheard a man nearby desperately begging a group of criminals not to hang his wife. She dismounted her horse and quickly approached the criminals as they finished tying the rope._

_Before the criminals could see the chica withdraw her Cattleman Revolver, they were taken out as the rescued couple could only stare in shock that a dainty Mexican girl came to their aid._

_The rescued man picked up the Mexican girl off her feet in a joyful show of appreciation spinning her around in a circle then placed her down thanking her repeatedly for saving his wife._

Luisa Fortuna (_John Marston's soul_): I too have a wife... *_She realized what she said in Luisa's voice_* ...Well I mean I know a woman... and I'm trying my damnedest to be with her again... but first I have to find myself... I mean the me in a hat.

_The rescued man's interest peaked when hearing that the Mexican girl has a wife but__ his own rescued wife elbowed him in the stomach while pulling her husband away from who appeared to be a lesbian._

Luisa: Don't I just have a fine way with words... ...I meant Abigail... *_She sighed lowering her head into both of her hands feeling the smooth face of Luisa as her long dark hair fell forward only to be pulled behind her back once more_* ...I suppose I should saddle back up... I'll likely reach Tumbleweed by sunset.

_Upon passing Repentance Rock, stood a calm mysterious encounter of a Strange Man dressed in a black three-piece suit with a black tie and black top hat and he calls out to the Mexican girl that he knows her._

Strange Man: _I know you_... I know who you really are _girl_... even though you look through different eyes and use a different voice... I recognize your soul.

Luisa: Just who the hell are you? How do you know _who I really am _and how did you know me those times before?

Strange Man: There is not much that escapes my attention, that Glass Eye that switched your body dates back centuries very far past your lifetime.

Luisa: ...Once again how on Earth do you know this?!... Never mind! What matters now is that you fix this! *_She said while placing her thin tan hands on her wide hips directing attention to her curvy Mexican body_*

Strange Man: Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, I am here to cause individuals to choose choices themselves, not to interfere for them. Besides in the long scope of things what matters is lessons, not one's gender.

Luisa: That's crazy talk... I can't go to my wife as Luisa!... That's insanity... not to mention what my teenage son would think... Trust me... gender is _very_ important!

Strange Man: What is more important is that criminals are arriving at Tumbleweed as _your former body_ and Seth are about to be nervously holstered in the barn trying to defend themselves... I know you'll protect them... but make the moral decision on the criminal that surrenders.

_Without saying anything, the Mexican girl climbed on top of her Hungarian Half-Bred horse and soon galloped into Gaptooth Ridge on the trail eventually leading to Tumbleweed!_

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

_On the outskirts of Tumbleweed the Outlaw and loony grave robber were about to part ways when in the distance they spotted a gang of criminals coming their way._

John Marston (_Luisa Fortuna's soul_): Look to the south Mister Seth... who are those people approaching?... They have rifles and look to be in an especially bad mood... *_He rubbed the stubble of his facial hair in curiosity_*

Seth: Oh no... Ooohh no! They're back! Gosh darn it I thought we got rid of them! No! No! No!

John: Rid of who?! Who is this gang and why are you becoming even more frantic than usual?

Seth: Damn it girl in Partner's body! We have no time to talk! Quick! Follow me into the Tumbleweed barn!

_Once the two reached the barn, the grave robber began skittishly pacing and mumbling in third person that "Seth has been a bad boy!"_*

John: *_He rose an eyebrow looking at the skinny crazy man now shaking back and forth in a fetal position_* Mister Seth?! ...I have battled organised Mexican soldiers... this gang doesn't look that bad!... Stop being such a lunatic!

_Just as the Outlaw and paranoid grave robber were about to open fire, a Mexican girl armed with a Cattleman Revolver came from behind the criminal gang taking out all of them but the leader very quickly._

John: I can't believe this Mister Seth!... That _girl_ with tremendous skill _was_ my body!... Within_ this girl _houses John Marston's soul!... *_He smiled in a way very uncharacteristic for his body staring in admiration at his former female self_*

_What the Strange Man predicted became true and the leader of the criminals surrendered to the Mexican girl, knowing this is a moral test she pistol whipped him in the face leaving him unconscious then she stripped him of his weapons picking up a Repeater Carbine Rifle and tied him up to later be jailed unsure why there was another moral test after that much bloodshed._

_The Mexican girl then walked over to the Tumbleweed barn the Outlaw and grave robber were protecting themselves in._

Luisa: Luisa?... *_A female voice asked already knowing the answer_*

John: John?... *_A male voice did the same_*

_As the body switched pair stared at each other, the Outlaw leaned in towards the Mexican girl giving her a quick kiss on her cheek._

Luisa_: _*_Not wanting to blush she lowered her head from the Outlaw_* ...Luisa... I'm married.

John: It was only a small peck on the cheek! Besides I am going to be married too! Abraham Reyes purposed to me a few days before we switched bodies!

Luisa: ...Luisa... Abraham didn't actually want to marry... Never mind. It's high time we return to our real lifes now. *_She looks over to see Seth looking at them foolishly holding the Glass Eye over his real eye* ..._Seth!... Hand me that glass eye and I'll try to get this to switch us back since I believe this is what caused our body switch!

_-To be continued-_


End file.
